What Happens?
by svu1991
Summary: Olivia is alatckt, kidnapped, and only i know what eles, and Eliot helps her through it! EOness in the end... I change some of the content of the chapters because of some of the reveiws... Thank You all so much... i apreciate it! TITLE SUGGESTIONS WANT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fan fiction ever, so don't be to harsh please!

CHAPTER 1

She was just walking along the street after another long day at the house. Her partner Detective Eliot Stabler had been in a sour mood all day, all month for that matter. Ever since he and his wife finalized the divorce he had been bitter toward her and the rest of the members of the Special Victims Unit. He had offered to give her a ride home, but she new that if she spent any more time with him that day, she would do or say something she would truly regret. So, she had decided to walk home; she was only a few blocks away, and it was a beautiful night. She was a block away from her house when she heard what she thought was someone walking behind her. She got a little nervice, and decided to walk faster. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her arm! She twisted around, trying to through him off balance while she grabbed for her gun. But he was to fast for her, and was expecting this move. He grabbed her gun, and pointed it at her head. This of course caused Detective Olivia Benson to freeze.

After a few seconds, Olivia stated, "I Don't have anything of value, but you can have what ever you want. Just take it, and let me go home!" She was scared, but she made her voice strong, by using her training as a cop.

The man then laughed and said, "You're the only thing I want bitch, so, come with me, or I'll make you come!" She visibly shook at this point, but was able to keep her voice firm, and full of venom.

She looked him square into his diolated lime green eyes, and said, "Scrue you!"

She then spit into his mask-covered face, and tried to twist free from his grip, but his hold on her arm was strong, and unyielding. He put a rag over her mouth, and she smelt the distinctive odder of clourifill. She frantically tried to get free, but the chemical was to strong, and her system to weak. At this point she new that there wasn't a thing she could do. She silently cursed her self for not excepting Eliot's offer of a ride as she slipped into unconsciousness…

TBC

Please read and review….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Any ways, on with the story!

Chapter 2

She woke up with a pounding in her head, in a strange place, and, she noticed a strange smell in the room. She then remembered everything that happened, and tried to get up, and that's when she realized that her arms and legs were bound with some kind of rope, or wire. She heard the sound of bouts hitting cement. Olivia tried to get free of the ropes, but her attempts her short lived, the ropes were tied to tight for her to break out of, so she stopped trying, she needed as much strength and energy as she could get, for later.

So, she looked around, knowing that as soon as she got away, the police, her friends, would need her to tell them were she was held captive. She saw large, long, rows of boxes, and new that she was on a hard, possibly cement floor, and so she came to the conclusion that she was in a warehouse. But she didn't get the chance to look further because the man with the electric green eyes and ski mask came into sight. He looked at her, and saw that Olivia's eyes were open.

He bent down right next to her, and said, "Good mornin' sweetie, I was wonderin' how long you would be out. We have a phone call to make, and business to take care of!"

While he was saying this, he was stroking her cheek with one hand, and taking a cell phone out of his pocket with the other.

She turned her cheek away from his touch and sneered, "Who the hell are you, what do you want from me, who are you calling, what is…"

"Jesus bitch, stop talking so much, your questions are really beginning to piss me off."

She then looked at the phone is his hand and realized that it was her phone! She didn't know who he intended to call, but she prayed that the person that picked up was smart enough to call the police, and not listen to what this creep tells them to do. He opened the phone, and looked through the phone book. He settled on a number, pushed talk, and then pushed speaker phone.

He looked at her and said, "You say a word, bitch, and ill kill you, your friends, and your family!"

He stopped talking right as the person on the other line picked up……

TBC

Please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review…. Even if you don't like it… I can stand constructive criticism!

Chapter 3

"Captain Donald Cragen!" Growled the man who answered the phone

Olivia sighed with relief… he had called Cragen, thank god he called someone who could stay calm in a situation like this!

"Hello Don, I need you to do something for me right now! If you don't someone very near to you and your squad will die!" He said

"Who the hell is this, and what are you talking about!" Cragen demanded evenly, and sounding a bit disbelieving.

"You're just like her, asking allot of questions," its funny how to people not related could be so much alike. The man thought, "Just do as I say, or your little detective will pay for your mistakes!" He hisst

"What the… Who are you talking about? All of my detectives are out in the bull pin. You do no that prank calling a police station is against the law don't you?" Cragen commented, but he was getting a little bit more nervous.

"Now, now captain, calm down and look out at your _men_……. You see that, isn't one of them missing? Now that I have your attention, tell your unit to come into your office, and then put the phone on speaker phone!"

Cragen was now worried; Were was Olivia? Did this man really have the woman he considered his daughter? He decided not to risk it. In the background Olivia and the man could hear the door to his office open, and Cragen yelling for all three of the detectives to get into the office.

Then they heard a click, and Cragen said, "You're on speaker phone…"

"Good, now I want each of you to tell me and my new friend your name!" He demanded

Each man in the room looked at the phone, confused. Cragen nodded to them and told them to do as the man asked.

"I'm Detective John Munch." Munch Replied.

"My name is Detective Odafin Tutuola." Fin declared

"And I'm Detective Eliot Stabler, now could you tell us why in the hell we had to stop working so we could give you our names?" Eliot demanded, a little annoyed at the interruption from work, and worried because Olivia was usually early to work, and she was now 15 minuets late.

"Well, I just wanted to know who it was that I would be working with today. For your kindness, I'll tell you, that you can call me Steve, and now that every time you here that name you'll think of me, the one that decided the fate of your lovely little Detective Olivia Benson!"

TBC

A/N: I have every intention of updating in like an hour, but you can never be to sure, so R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank You all for the great reviews and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, the computer can't catch them all right? Any ways, keep reviewing, and I'll keep righting! Oh yeah, and for those of you who read this before I fixed it up, I changed his name for the people that reviewed requesting it be changed

Chapter 4

There was silence on the other end. All the detectives stared at the phone in shock at what the man they now new as Steve had just said. Cragen couldn't believe that one of his best detectives, and his honorary daughter was actually being held hostage. Eliot was in shock, he never dreamed that his partner, the woman he'd come to love would ever be in the situation that they get people out of every day. Munch and fin were surprised that their coworker and friend could possibly be in this sort of trouble. All of them had once believed that they could protect her. They now all new how wrong they were.

In the background the detectives heard this conversation:

"OK, now bitch, I want you to tell them that you met me last night and that they had better listen to me… do you understand? Nothing else or I will make you regret it!" this was Steve talking

"Hey guys," Olivia said a little bit too quietly, "It's me, Olivia, and he took me last night. Don't do anything stupid guys; I can hold my o…"

Then they heard a smack, and Olivia groaned out in pain, from Steve slapping her across the face. Olivia cringed but other than the initial groan and that she showed no signs of the already dulling pain on the side of her head.

Eliot jumped towards the phone and yelled, "Noo!"

Steve got back on the phone and said in a slightly breathless voice,

"She had to be punished she disobeyed me. Now, I'm sure our little girl won't do it again! Will you my dear?" He asked her, while stroking the cheek he had just slapped.

"Screw you, you bastered!" This bravado from Olivia

The guys heard the phone hit the floor, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of the man called Steve hitting, and punching, and kicking Olivia repeatedly as she groaned out in pain. Eliot felt the pain for her; he felt every kick and punch, only it was mental pain for him, not physical pain like it was for her. The other two detectives and their captain had to hold Eliot down as he screamed, "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! STOP!"

After about two minuets of hearing Steve beat _their_ girl, he came back on the phone and said, in a breathless tone, "She's out know, so I'll call you when the little bitch wakes up!" Then all the detectives heard was the dial tone.

TBC

A/N: Like every other person on here, I love reviews, so please right one


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long, this has been a really long week, and today was my ex-step dad's wedding. So, yeah, that's my excuse. I hope you all forgive me… also; I need help thinking of a better title and maybe some twists to the story line, so please read and review! Thanks again, now on with the story!

NOTE: This chapter is a little wired, I'm trying to let you know how all the detectives feel, and what they are thinking, so bare with me, and tell me if you like it, or if I should trash it!

Chapter 5 (Thoughts and Feelings)

ELIOT…

…_and then all they heard was the dial tone! _

I can't believe this! That is my partner. Some sick, perverted, syco has got my partner, my friend, and the woman that I love somewhere and I can't help her! Wait a minuet, _love... _I mean, sure I appreciate her, and we are really good friends but… well, I guess I do love her!

That just makes it all the more inferiorateing! She's their, possibly dying, and I'm here, sitting on my hands, because I had been a jerk the yesterday! If I would have only been nicer; If she had only been less stubborn; If, if, if, I can't get anywhere thinking about the if's, and why's, I have to go help my best friend! Their has to be something I can do.

I try to stand up… the men, my "brothers", are still holding me down. I try to get up again, but they just push harder.

"Let me up!" I scream at them, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! So, let me up, right now!" I said in a deadly low, and calm voice!

They don't want to, but I can tell that I scared them, as they let me go, and I storm out of the office and to Olivia's favorite hiding place, the roof.

DON…

… _and then all they could hear was the dial tone!_

NO WAY! Uh uh, it can't be! One of my best detectives, the woman I think of like a daughter, can not possibly be in this kind of trouble. But their it was! The whole thing was just proven to him. That was, without a doubt, my, our, Detective Olivia Benson on the phone, and that was her calling out in pain at the end, and that was her, deadly silent right before the phone hung up! That was our strong, tough, secure, Olivia.

I have never had a case like this before, never has one of my crew been kidnapped, and never have they talked to both the kidnapper and the victim while the kidnapper still had the victim as a hostage. I have no clue how to work this, what do I do? Who do I call? I look over, and see my men all standing around Eliot, in as much shock as him and I. Then Eliot tries to get up, and my men snap out of their own pain filled daydreams, to hold down their "brother".

"Let me up!" He yells at my men, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! So, let me up, right now!" His voice is low and deep, and scarily calm.

This shocks my men, my sons, and they let go of Eliot. As soon as he is freed, he storms out of my office, and down the hall. I no that someone has to fallow him, to make sure that he's alright, but at the same time, I know that Eliot need his space alone. So I let him go, and watch as the two remaining detectives in my office try t get a handle on what had just happened.

A/N: John, Fin, and Olivia will be in the next chapter, which will be up in like an hour ish. So enjoy, and review please!


	6. Chapter 5 continued

A/N: OK, so, I hoped you liked the idea, if not, then well, just don't read this chapter, and wait until I post the next chapter. The next chapter will for sure be a chapter like the firs 4… will Olivia die a terrible death? Or will her night in shining armor save her? I donno, guess you'll have to read and find out.

Chapter 5 continued

JOHN…

… and then all they hear was the dial tone!

……………… NO, NO, NO! Not our girl, not our 'livia. NO! She fights guys like this every day, we help people every day. So, answer me this! Why did _she_ of all people get kidnapped, and beaten into unconsciousness? Why dose the woman that so many good people love have to go through this? Why dose our super girl have to know, with personal experience, what our victims feel like? Why, Why, Why! I don't hear you replying, anyone! Or how about this question; Will you, whoever _you_ may be, will you let us save our sister before it's too late?

I feel eyes watching me, and my "brothers", and I know that Cragen is worried. But it's not until I feel Eliot try to get up, that I snap out of my trance, Fin and I push him back down. He try's to get up again, but again we push him down, knowing that if he dose get up, it could be a very bad thing for all who try to calm him, and at least we know why he'd be explosive at the smallest thing, after all, it is the woman that he loves that was on that phone.

"Let me up!" He yells at us, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! So, let me up, right now!" His voice is low and deep, and scarily calm. This shocks us, and makes us let him go, and he takes that opportunity to get up, and run out of the office, and presumably to the roof, where Olivia often went to calm down, or take a breather when a case just got to be too much.

Olivia, it hurt to think of Olivia now, because of the fact that she could be being beaten right now for trying to worn them, in a way, it was all there fault that their sister was in this position.

He new, from the moment that he heard her voice on that phone, that he would do everything in his power to save her, and bring her home, hopefully not to badly damaged! I love that girl, like I love my own flesh and blood sister, so if she dies, I will, I swear to you, I will kill the man responsible!

FIN…

… and then all they hear was the dial tone!

"NOT OUR GIRL!" I screamed to himself, "this can't be happening, not to our 'livia, she's so strong, and hard headed, nothing like this could ever happen to her! This was all just some sad ass version of some little kid's practical joke!" I demand inwardly, trying desperately to convince myself. But it was no use, I heard her voice, and her screams clear as day. She was infact, in the arms of a psychopathic, perverted, freak! And there isn't a thing that I can do about it! Why Olivia, why our girl, why our sister?

I thought of all the good times they'd had together, and all the times that they had gone and got smashed after a hard case. To think that they may never get the chance to see each other in the morning after a long night of drinking, and tease each other about the other person's hangover, hurt really bad!

I was pulled out of my only half coherent state, when Eliot tried to get up. Of course we pusher him back down, he glanced up at us, and tried to get up again. We pushed him back down again.

"Let me up!" He yells at us, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! So, let me up, right now!" His tone is so deep, and so deadly, that it shocked me that Eliot could get that deadly. I let him go by accident, and he took the opportunity to get up, and stormed out of their captain's office, and down the hall.

I fallowed him with my eyes, until he was out of sight. I just keep looking down the hall, willing Olivia to walk through those same swinging doors, and ask them all what was going on, but he new it wouldn't happen. I know that this was all for real. That there was a serious chance that our sister may never be back in this office again.

OLIVIA…

"Screw you, you bastered!" I say, gritting my teeth. I know that I will probably hate the side effects of my talking back like that, but I have to, this man, if you can call him that, has pissed me off, and hit me, and threatened my friends! No one and I mean NO ONE threatens my friends and gets away with it!

Smack. He punches me in the face, "see," I tell myself, "you already regret it!" he kicks me and punches me again and again. And the last thing I hear before my world goes dark is Eliot screaming into the phone, "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! STOP!"

A/N: ok, so… yes, no, maybe so, it's totally up to you guys, I'm just the righter. You're the ones that have to decide! So please review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This takes place after, AND THEN ALL THEY HEAR IS THE DIAL TONE! Hope you didn't get too confused by the characters thoughts part.

Note: A Friend is in the hospital, and is not looking to good, so please bear with me, I know that the chapters are short, and that you have to wait so long for them, but I'm doing what I can when I can! Again I love all the reviews, so please, review more!

Chapter 6 (story continued)

After he hung up the phone and tossed it aside, Steve went to the office that he was staying in and left the unconcess Olivia lying, still bond by rope on the floor.

5 MIN role by, and Olivia is starting to wake up. She slowly remembers everything that had happened. Olivia half expected that as soon as she opened her eyes she would find her self looking into those devastating, nightmarish, lime-green eyes, but was pleasantly surprised that their was know one around her! She tested herself to make sure that the bastered hadn't broken any of her bones, and when she was sure that she was ok for the most part she looked around.

That's when she saw it; her cell phone! Just sitting on the floor right next to her left arm. Now if only she could grab it, she could call Cragen, and tell him that she was ok, and let them trace the line to find out were she was. She was reaching for the phone when she heard the all dreaded sound of boots hitting the cold, hard, cement, floor. She didn't know what to do, should she lie still, and pretend she was still unconcuse, or should she just keep trying to grab that damn phone! But, she didn't have the time she needed to make her decision, because he was now in the same room as her, and he ran up and grabbed the phone away before she could get to it!

He bent down, and said, "I'm glad that you finally woke up, bitch, because I'm getting terribly antsy. I want to make this call now, and talk to your friends again, but I won't if you are going to be a fucking smart-ass again! Do you understand me? Don't say anything to anyone, unless I tell you to. Next time you open that pretty little mouth of yours with out my permission, you wont be as lucky as you were this time, got it?

She simply nodded her head in the affirmative, and waited for him to call her captain back. He picked up the phone, looked through the phone book, pressed talk, and put the phone on speaker phone. The phone rang 4 times before the person one the other side picked up.

TBC

A/N: Again sorry about the shortness, when I have time I'll write more, but in the mean time… READ & REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Just so you all know I just got some super good new... im pregnant! but this will only cut my already slime righting time in half. So, I'm sorry for the Shortness of the Chapter, and the length in between them! I still love Reviews so right one for me k?

Chapter 7

"Cragen's office!" the still frazzled captain declared into the phone.

"Ahhh yes, Don, good to hear your voice again," This from Steve, "now, I want to tell you a little story ok? But of course I want all of you to hear it, so, are you _men still _with you?"

Now, on the first ring Cragen had sent John and Fin to go get Eliot, so he stuck his head out and yelled for them to hurry up, and get back, NOW!

30 seconds latter all 3 detectives were in his office again and ready to talk to the sick freak called Steve.

Cragen put the phone on speakerphone, and said " we're all hear, and the phone is on speakerphone!"

"Good, now we can go on with the story," Steve again, "I was at Melonies, just drinking a beer, you know relaxing after a long week. when you all walk in, all high and mighty, like you own the place or something. Well, I thought our lovely little detective here deserved some Steve, and I went over to tell her so. That is when she flashed her badge, like the bitch she is, and told me to fuck-off. Well, I am not the person who will give up after the first shutdown, because that just means she just wants you to try harder, so I went back over to the bar, bought her a drink, and tried again. This time the little whore turns to her _partner _Detective Stabler. He looked at me, put his arm over her shoulders, and said 'you harassing my partner, partner?' Then you all walk out of the bar... She had the nerve to turn me down, and embarrass me in public.. So I decided that I will take what I want from her now, and make you all listen!"

The whole time he was talking he was taking his cloths off, and he had started on hers. She looked at the phone with pleading eyes, hoping her crew would just walk right out of the phone, but it didn't happen! She cried, "Please Steve, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but this is no way to do it! Please just let me go! PLEASE!"

The only thing she got from begging was a slap across the face and a, "I told you not to talk Bitch" From Steve. On the other end of the phone, Cragen was trying to reason with him, "...it's not worth it Steve, is it? I mean, that is allot of prison time for-"

"OK, You lisin to me captain," Steve interrupted, " I'm putting you on silent now. You'll be able to hear us, but we won't be able to hear you. Say buh-bye to our friends' 'livia!" He pushed a button, and said "can you hear me now!" Into the phone, and set it down on the floor next to them.

Olivia looked at him, completely forgetting about the phone, and said, "PLEASE! Don't, PLEASE!"

But he ripped off her panties, and thrust his fingers into her. Tears were streaming down her face as she begged him to stop! But he didn't after doing that for what seamed like forever to Olivia and her coworkers, he stopped and then thrust himself into her!

This whole time ALL of the men in Cragen's office were crying, and begging into the phone for the bastered to stop, but it was no use, they couldn't be heard! But that didn't stop them.

He kept thrusting into her until he came into the condom that he had put on in the beginning, then he stood up and said, "See bitch, you missed out on the best thing their is.. Steve!" He then reached down and punched her in the face so hard she lost consciousness. He picked up the phone, and said into it, "Ain't payback a bitch, detectives?" And hung up the phone.

A/N : I f I can I'll update in like an hour mean while, read and review


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: so, enough with this sad, disturbing shit, and on with the good stuff, or is it, guess you'll halve to read, and review to find out!

NOTE: Thank you obsessedwithstabler for the beta

Chapter 8

Right after the phone went dead, FBI Agent Huang came into Cragen's office and said in a triumphant voice, "The tap worked! We got the location! This freak is going down!" Seeing the looks on the faces on the other men, he felt panic rise in his chest. "Wait, guys, why are you crying? What did he say?... Is Liv...?" He didn't want to ask the question out loud.

"NO!" Elliot yelled. He turned to the rest of his crew and said, "Grab your coats, guys, we are going to save Olivia!" He grabbed Huang's arm and dragged him out of Cragen's office. "Ok, Doc. Tell us were they are and we get to them!"

Huang looked at him, waited for the other men to join them, then told them as they were jogging out the door, "They are in a warehouse in Brooklyn. I'll come along and show you how to get there!"

20 minuets later all five men were standing in front of the only way in or out of the warehouse that Olivia was being held in. They looked at each other, then at the building, then at each other again. With a nod of Cragen's head, the crew of five determined men stormed the warehouse. But when they opened the door, rows and rows of boxes that seemed to all point to an office greeted them. The men went down separate aisles, the only thing on their minds being Olivia.

Elliot was jogging carefully down his designated aisle when something on the ground in front of him caught his eye. As he got closer he recognized the unmoving form of his partner!

He ran to her, fell to his knees beside her and reached out a trembling hand to check her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He hurriedly untied her arms, and then her legs. Then, thinking about the fact that she wouldn't like being exposed for all of them to see, he took off his jacket and put it over her. It was then that he heard all the yelling from the general direction of the office that they had seen.

After a minute of yelling, Fin called into the radio, "The suspect has been apprehended! I repeat, we caught the bastard!"

As soon as Fin quit talking, Elliot called into the radio, "10-13, 10-13, Officer down, We need a bus, NOW!" He heard running steps, and then their coworkers, minus Munch, were surrounding them.

They all bent down and Huang, the only doctor there, lightly touched her neck, feeling for any broken bones. But he stopped when she opened her brilliant brown eyes.

The second she remembered the events of the day, panic, fear, and hate filled those once calm eyes. Turning on her side, she pulled her arms to her body, and tucked her legs up to her chest in a fetal position.

She jumped a little when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, but then visibly relaxed when Elliot bent near to her ear and whispered, "It's OK, Liv. We're here now, baby. No one is going to hurt you now. We'll will protect you, baby. You're safe now."

She turned to him, looked into his eyes, and launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off of the cold, dirty floor and into his strong, loving arms. Looking down at her, he smiled and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Olivia Benson, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I swear to you, baby."

She reached her hand up and said with a half smile, "You have no idea how good it is to see this ugly face of yours, or to finally hear you say those words. I love you too, Elliot." As the words passed her lips, she faded out of consciousness again.

"Hey Liv! Liv, honey, stay with me. Stay with me, baby. Olivia, wake up! OLIVIA BENSON , DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME! DAMN IT, LIV, WAKE UP!" Elliot screamed, shaking her gently.

She slowly cracked her eyes open, saying, "You don't have to yell. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just so tired."

"Well, Liv, you can sleep as much as you want to later, but you keep your eyes open now, you hear me?" Cragen demanded.

"Yes, Dad what ever you say," Olivia murmured.

Minutes later, the paramedics appeared with a stretcher, and Elliot gently placed Olivia on it. With a nod of acknowledgement, they left the other men in the aftermath.

As they raced to the ambulance, Elliot ran alongside them, murmuring comfortingly in Olivia's ear. After they loaded Olivia into the back of the ambulance, Elliot jumped in behind the paramedic.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" the medic protested.

"Try and make me leave," Elliot challenged in a dangerously low voice. The young medic nodded nervously and shouted that they were ready to go."I'm here, Liv. Just hang on. Stay with me, baby," he begged, stroking her almond colored hair. "Just stay with me."

TBC

A/N : Please R&R! It dose so much for ones personnel belief in ones self... in other words, it feels good when you do!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I just started school. And so now I'm even busier then I was in the first place. But anyways, I hope that you have been enjoying the story, and I can't wait to right more.

Chapter 9

They were sitting in the waiting room.

It had been 3 hours since Elliot had rushed into the emergency room at Bellvue Hospital with Olivia. He had been told that he had to wait out in the waiting room, and Elliot had just stopped pacing the floors an hour ago.

She had massive internal bleeding. That is what the doctor, the one doctor that had the balls to come out had told them. The doctors didn't know if their girl was going to make it through the night.

The doctor had told them that it was probably best for them all to go home and get some rest. But with one look into their sad worried eyes he backed off and went back behind the forbidden doors.

That was the last time a doctor had come out, and that was now an hour ago! Elliot and the boys sat there and stared at the clock...

2 minuets crawled by, and still no sign of the doctor. That is when Elliot felt the hand in his shoulder. He whipped his head around, hopping that it was a doctor, or nurse, or even, maybe, Olivia, but I was saddened to see only the sympathetic look on Munch's face.

Munch said, "Elliot, man, you should go down to the cafeteria and grab some food. Their coffee is probably better than mine is. Come on man, we're all here. If something changes, we'll call you right away. So come on. Go!"

Eliot didn't even have the strength to argue with him, and he knew that Munch was right. He wasn't doing anybody any good just sitting here and watching the clock. So he stood up.

"If anything, and I mean ANYTHING changes, I am the first person you call, got it!" He demanded of his coworkers.

"We wouldn't think of calling anyone else first." This came from Fin.

"Good!" Elliot roared as he stalked out of the still, boring, tension filled waiting room.

Elliot got back 10 minuets later, holding a cup of coffee for each of his friends. He walked into the waiting room at the exact moment his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He cursed, put the coffee on the table, and looked up as he began fishing his phone out of his pocket. He then noticed that everyone in the room, which included his coworkers, and two doctors.

He also noticed that Cragen had his phone in his hands. Cragen shut his phone, and walked over to his detective.

"Elliot, its 'Liv. She-" Cragen began, but was cut off.

"NO! SHE DID NOT DIE!" Elliot said in a pain, and panic filled voice

"No, Elliot, that's just it, she's not. She woke up 5 minuets ago, but she screams every time someone try's to get into the room to check on her. Elliot... She is screaming for you son." Cragen said. His voice held joy, disbelief.

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place? My god! Were is she? Lead me to her! Let me help her!" Elliot stated. A never before known urgency in his voice, a tone that the doctors didn't want to challenge.

They lead him to her, all the while warning him that she didn't look good, but that she was going to be physically fine.

He got to her door, took a deep calming breath, and opened the door to his partner, his best friends hospital room...

TBC

A/N: Alright, I held up my end, now your urn, you already read it, now review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: WOW! I am getting some really good feedback here... but... well, I really would like this feedback from more people... If that's not asking too much I mean.

NOTE: I LOVE obsessedwithstabler's excellent ability to beta anything I send her way.. It's absolutely amazing! I think she's got like mega super betaing powers, or something... Anyways, THANK YOU!

Chapter 10

Olivia heard the squeak of the door, and started to yell again. That is until she heard that distinctly masculine voice of her partner, Elliot Stabler.

"Hey, hon. It's me, Elliot. You don't have to worry any more," Elliot assured her soothingly.

She stopped screaming and looked up at him, her large mocha eyes filled with relief. "El? Is that you?" she asked cautiously, extending her hand toward him.

He smiled tenderly and walked over to the hospital bed, taking her small hand in his large, calloused one. "Yeah, honey, it's me. I'm here, you're awake, and we caught the bastard that did this to you," he said, sitting beside her on the bed, his hand protectively grasping hers.

"God, Liv, you have no idea how worried I was about you! You... you were just laying there. I... I thought that you were... dead." He choked on the last word, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Olivia reached up and tenderly wiped the tear from his cheek, her hand lingering on the spot. "It's ok, El. I'm back, and I'm not gonna leave you again," she assured him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lightly against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot whispered ever so lightly in her ear.

She looked at him in that knowing way of hers, and said in a determined voice, "It's about damn time, Stabler. I've only been waiting for how long has it been... 7, maybe 8 years? I love you too, Elliot. So much."

They both laughed and he rested his forehead against hers. Sky blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, and time stood still. Ever so slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss, his hand finding the bass of her neck, and pulling them even closer, they shared there first kiss.

TBC

A/N: I know it sounds like a good place to end... But I want to do so much more, so; I'm not ending there... That's right... Try and make me! No takers? Fine then... I'll just keep updating! Humph!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry to all about the wait. I have started school now, so I have a lot going on. For a while I was put on be rest do to a serious car accident causing me to mess up my arm seriously. They were worried, but everything is OK now. So any ways... Story continued...

Chapter 11

2 months latter

"Look whose back walking the beat!" Munch called out.

Elliot, Fin, Don, and a few other police officers looked up to see her walk in.

"Welcome back, girl" Fin said, a little bite in shock to see her in the squad room.

Everyone had thought that because of her attack she wouldn't be back for months, and months; if at all. But here she is, in front of them in the flesh.

The last time Olivia Benson had been in the bull pin was the night she had been abducted.

"'Liv, are you sure that you want to come back? I mean, we would all understand if you wanted a little more time." Elliot inquired.

"Elliot, I'm fine. Plus if I stay away who would keep you fat ass in line?" Olivia shot back with a smile.

"It's good to finally have you back Olivia we've missed you. Elliot just wanders around like a lost puppy when you're gone!" Don joked.

"Hey! I do not! I was very well composed while she was gone." Elliot Declared.

"I am just glad your back, because I was getting board off my ass sitting here with nothing to do. Don here has had me on ass duty this whole time. Something about not being the same detective with out your other half. I believe is what you said don?" Elliot said with a smile.

"Well I have missed you guys to, and it's not like we haven't seen each other. You guys helped me finish moving just last week!" Olivia said.

"Yeah, but it just isn't the same." Fin whined.

"Well don't worry I'm back, and I'm not going any were." Olivia made her point by waving her hands in exclamation.

She sat at her desk and started in on the almost none existent paperwork that was there. Slowly everyone else went to there desks and did the same.

Don, who had gone to his office, came out and enounced, "John, Fin; you two are catching today. Let's give Olivia a day to settle into the routine."

They all took it in stride except Olivia... She was pissed that she was now being put on desk duty. For goodness sakes... she had been out for two months how much more time could she possibly need!

" Cap. I'm good... let us catch! Poor "el here hasn't gotten any since my last day here! It's not fair." Olivia argued.

Everyone in the squad room stared at her, and then burst out laughing. Olivia was very confused until Fin gasped out, "Th- That- that sounds like a personal problem to me!"

Olivia turned red, and replied, "I didn't mean... Grrrrr you guys are so bad."

"If only it wasn't he truth... it's been since Kathy left!" Elliot confessed

This also causes all of detectives... including Olivia to laugh.

After they all settled down a little Cragen said, " Well, Olivia, I know you're capable, I just don't want to push you, and technically it is there turn to catch."

Olivia sighed, and said all right. She turned back to her computer just as the instant message arrived.

TBC

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
